


Now holds werewolves!

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles very helpfully werewolf-proofs the jail.  Ambiguous season 3ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now holds werewolves!

"Stiles. _Stiles._ Kid, I am not letting you tear up any more floors until you tell me what you're doing." 

Stiles didn't need to look up to know the sort of look he was getting from his dad. He peeked over his shoulder anyway. Nose pinch, ouch.

"I'm werewolf proofing your jail! You'll thank me on a full moon!" He waved a piece of mountain ash laced wood (gotten specially from Deaton) at him. He'd gotten all the way around the cells, except for a gap at the doors. He had mountain ash laced paint for the bottom of that and to connect the circle back to the wood. He hoped nobody paid attention to his 'sloppy paint job' and tried to clean it.

"You've got about ten minutes to finish before they start coming back in from patrols," his dad picked up his coffee mug (not the one holding his keys) and made his way to the coffee maker. Stiles started to protest the extra caffeine but his dad just shot him a look and came back over with a second mug. "You're sure this will work?"

"Absolutely 100% positive after we make Scott test it," Stiles grinned. His dad didn't quite groan, but it was heavily implied.


End file.
